


Reality Check

by Joyful



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: glee_angst_meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes wants to know why there's tension within his Warblers.  Then he gives Blaine a bit of a reality check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Check

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/glee_angst_meme/7446.html?thread=8752662#t8752662
> 
> Unbetaed.

Blaine is studying in his room when he hears a knock at his door.

“Come in,” Blaine calls, and Wes enters his dorm room.

“Good afternoon, Blaine, may I sit down?” Wes asks.

“Sure,” Blaine says, swiveling in his desk chair and gesturing to his bed. Wes sits on the edge of his bed. Blaine notices that Wes has a concerned look on his face.

“What's up?”

“Blaine, the Council has noticed some increased tension between yourself and Kurt as of late, and of course you can understand that we cannot tolerate any tension so close to Regionals. If it can't be resolved, we may be forced to suspend both of you from the group until after the competition,” Wes says.

“Is it that noticeable?” Blaine asks, cringing a little.

“Yes,” Wes says simply. Wes is never one for extra talking if he can avoid it.

“Kurt and I kind of had a fight last week. He said some things that hurt my feelings, and he hasn't apologized yet,” Blaine says.

“What were you arguing about?” Wes asks.

“I'd been questioning my sexuality, actually,” Blaine admits. “I was wondering if I might be bisexual, not gay, and Kurt insulted me and said some horrible things about bisexuality not being real, and how I was just trying to feel more 'normal,' and stuff. It made me feel really awful.”

“Why were you questioning yourself? You've always seemed so sure of yourself,” Wes says, curious. Social interaction is not Wes' strong suit, and he finds discussions of sexuality and social interaction fascinating. He hopes that with enough data from his peers he will eventually understand this complex concept of 'friendship.' He finds the relationship between Blaine and Kurt particularly fascinating, since Kurt clearly has deep romantic feelings for Blaine, and Blaine sometimes appears to have romantic feelings for Kurt, but it's not an unmovable constant the way it is with Kurt. In fact, Wes had been shocked when Blaine admitted to him a few weeks ago that Kurt had confessed his crush on Blaine. Wes had assumed Blaine already knew.

“Well, Kurt invited me to a party at a friend's house, and there was alcohol, and we played spin the bottle. I wound up kissing one of Kurt's girl friends from New Directions. It was nice, I liked it, and we made out for a while—”

“Hold it!: Wes said. He looks around for his gavel to get Blaine's attention before he realizes he's in Blaine's room and his gavel isn't with him. Maybe he'll start carrying it around with him. “You made out with a girl in front of Kurt.”

“Yes,” Blaine says, like it's not big deal. “I was drunk, it was a party.”

“You made out with a girl, in front of Kurt, and you don't understand why he was mean to you about it?” Wes asks for confirmation.

“Yeah,” Blaine says. “What?”

“Blaine, what is my biggest fault?” Wes asks.

“You don't understand interaction,” Blaine says immediately.

“Okay, keep that in mind when I tell you that you're an idiot,” Wes says.

“Pardon?”

“Blaine. Kurt has a huge crush on you. You yourself were the one who told me this a few weeks ago, of course I was already aware of this from the way he sighs and smiles at you constantly. He has extremely potent romantic feelings for you. And you made out with somebody else—a girl even—in front of him. Somebody you're supposedly not even sexually attracted to, due to gender, and you still chose her for a make-out instead of the gay boy who has feelings for you. I'm not saying his hurtful comments were morally right, or even warranted, but can you understand why he was upset?” Wes presses. Because he and the other Warblers might be incredibly intelligent and magnificently talented, but they weren't perfect, and he and Blaine particularly weren't that adept at human social interaction.

“I really am an idiot,” Blaine acknowledges.

“Yes. Go fix it so we can do not need to suspend either of you from the Warblers.”

“Yes, this is good,” Blaine said. “I'll go fix it now—oh wait, Kurt doesn't board!”

“Well, go fix it tomorrow then,” Wes says.

“No, I'm going to go fix it now, can I borrow your car?”

“If you scratch her, my gavel will will find a new home inside one of your bodily orifices,” Wes says, handing Blaine the keys to his Jag.

“Deal,” Blaine says, taking the keys, grabbing his bag and rushing out the door. He had to fix this.

*****

Burt Hummel is just about to sit down with a beer to watch a hockey game when the doorbell rang. He sighs, sets down his beer, and goes to answer the door. He opens the door to find that Blaine kid standing on his doorstep, looking upset.

“Blaine? What are you doing here?”

“Can I speak to Kurt please?” Blaine says. “It's important.”

“Alright,” Burt says, waving the boy inside before going up the stairs to get Kurt. Kurt comes down the stairs and Blaine feels his heart clench a little. Because Kurt is wearing one of those long sweaters that hugs him and clings to him in all the right places, and Blaine shakes his head because Kurt is his _friend_ and sexual thoughts about Kurt could ruin the best friendship Blaine has ever had. If it's still salvageable.

“I was an idiot,” Blaine says, before Kurt has the chance to say anything. “I mean, you says some things that hurt my feelings, and I definitely think we need to talk it all over, but I was stupid for not realizing you'd be bothered by watching me kiss somebody else, especially a girl. I'm sorry for not realizing that that could hurt your feelings.”

“That's not the only reason my feelings were hurt, Blaine,” Kurt says stiffly, his arms wrapped around himself like a protective cocoon, and Blaine wonder what else he did that was stupid because he can flirt and sing and perform with the best of them, but he's not so good at talking to people. Like a person.

“What else then?” Blaine asks, his face screwing up in confusion as he tries to remember what he could have said to upset Kurt so much.

“I'm gonna let you two talk,” Burt interjects, before leaving the front room, to let the boys talk alone.

“Blaine, I'll admit that my comments about bisexuality were out of line. A long talk with a couple of my girlfriends and I've realized I acted badly in that regard. I apologize for not handling your sexual-identity crisis better, and you are right in saying that my anger was misplaced. Yes, I felt hurt that you would choose Rachel over me, and not just because she's a girl. She and I are long-time rivals. Frenemies might be a good term, and we compete over just about everything, so, yeah, that hurt. But that's not why I haven't been speaking to you all week.”

“It's not?” Blaine asks, still confused.

“Blaine, you compared me to Karofsky. You compared me, _your friend_ to a homophobic, abusive bully who harassed be physically, verbally, and sexually for over a year. I said one hurtful thing to you in the heat the moment and you compared me to the boy who's been giving me _nightmares_ for _months_.”

Blaine's eyes widen. Yeah, he was mad at Kurt, but he hadn't thought of it like that.

“Oh, God, Kurt, I'm sorry. I can be a great big idiot sometimes. I never even realized the implications of what I was saying. I'm sorry.”

Kurt looks at Blaine, then nods, his mouth softening into a smile

“I know. Be both said some hurtful things and we both overreacted. And now, we've both apologized. So let's accept that neither of us is blameless, and move on. Because I really like having you as my friend,” Kurt says.

“Okay,” Blaine says. “And again, I'm sorry for not thinking about your crush. I mean, I've put you so firmly in the friend section of my mind, that I didn't think about it.”

“Why?” Kurt says suddenly, in an unexpected fit of bravery. “Why are you so set on us staying friends? Do you not find me attractive? Am I ugly? Too girly? What's wrong with me that you don't want me like that?”

“It's not that, Kurt,” Blaine says, taking a step toward Kurt. “I can't believe you'd even think that. You are the _best_ friend I've ever had. We click on _so_ many levels. Teen relationships are notorious for not lasting, and I'd want to die if I lost your friendship. The idea of not having you in my life hurts. This past week has been so, so, so hard.”

“You met my friend Artie and Tina, right?” Kurt says.

“Yeah, the Asian girl and the boy in the wheelchair,” Blaine confirms, and Kurt nods.

“They were each other's first relationship. They were best friends, and then they dated last year for several months, and when they broke up, it was messy and they didn't talk to each other for a few weeks.”

“See?” Blaine says, as if Kurt's statement has completely made his point.

“Yeah, but now they've made up, 100%. They're back to being best friends who talk on the phone all the time and spent tons of time together, and Artie's very happy with Brittany and Tina's totally in love with Mike. Their friendship will probably last forever. Dating and breaking up didn't ruin their friendship in the long run, and it wouldn't ruin ours.,” Kurt says confidently.

“Really?” Blaine says. “You think if we dated, and—heaven forbid—we broke up, we could still be friends afterward?”

“I _know_ we'd still be friends after, Blaine, because you've cemented yourself so permanently in my life,” Kurt says. “So how's about you stop being scared about what _might_ happen, and just kiss me already.”

Blaine debates this for all of a minute, though the minute feels like an hour in his head. Finally, he takes two long strides towards Kurt, puts one hand behind Kurt's head, and kisses him. Kurt tastes like cherries and diet cola and something completely, uniquely _Kurt_ and Blaine's kicking himself, wondering what took him so damn long, as fireworks erupt behind his eyelids.

*End*


End file.
